


In His Image

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Clone Kylo Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Kylo Ren - Freeform, Jedi Ben Solo, Married Sex, Multi, married darkpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben Solo never turns to the Dark Side — but Snoke still finds the apprentice he’s looking for.





	In His Image

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Blue on blue, saber on saber. That was the rhythm of the practice lightsabers even as they clashed against one another on the training grounds. Rey was definitely getting better, Ben would say that. Not that she wasn’t already a skilled warrior, but she was really getting the hang of using a lightsaber. The more she practiced under Ben, the better she got. 

Even as she knocked him to the dirt, Ben coughed, looked up at her and grinned. “Nice fighting,” he said. “Really.”

”Thanks,” Rey said. She offered him a hand and helped him up. They got on well, despite their age difference — Ben being twenty-eight now, Rey being eighteen. He could remember finding her in the deserts of Jakku at fifteen while he and his uncle had been traveling the galaxy; from there, she had become part of their motley group of Academy members. “I practiced.”

”It shows,” Ben said. They walked with one another along the Academy path, where around them, others were training. “How are the nightmares, if I may ask?”

Rey rubbed her temples. “It’s weird, but it’s like I’m somehow putting some of the pieces together. Some of them...I keep seeing this tank, but I don’t know the context for it.”

Ben froze. He didn’t want to worry Rey, naturally, but there had been something about it that sounded all too familiar, actually. 

“Well, keep recording it,” he said. “You may be on to something, Rey.”

”I hope so,” Rey said. 

***

Home was where Ben felt the most comfortable, besides the Academy. The home, more specifically, that he shared with his husband, Poe Dameron. Even walking into the house, Ben noticed that Poe was already working on upgrades to BB-8, only to look up and brighten at the sight of Ben. 

“Ben!” he said, getting to his feet and embracing his husband. BB-8 butted against them, obviously eager to be included. 

They withdrew, chuckling at BB-8’s antics before Ben squatted to pat the droid’s dome. “Hey, buddy,” he murmured softly. 

He turned to look at Poe. “How was your mission?” he said. 

“Busy,” Poe said. “Glad to be home.” He kisser Ben lightly. “I don’t think I really told you how much I missed you...”

Ben laughed. “You could show me.”

Poe’s eyes seemed to twinkle. He knew full well what exactly Ben meant by that comment. 

They said goodnight to BB-8 before heading upstairs. They reached their room, and they were alone together, in this dark room, before Ben said, “So...how much did you miss me?”

”A lot,” Poe said. “I would think of you while I was on that mission, holding me, kissing me...taking off that flight suit because we really don’t need it...”

“You won’t have to just think about it,” Ben said. “Unzip for me.”

Poedid, and Ben was treated to the same view of his husband’s body he loved so much. 

“Show me how you touched yourself on that mission,” Ben said. He was still getting the hang of moments like these, of course, but he was probably getting better at it. 

Poe did, and it was truly a beautiful sight. Gorgeous, actually. Just seeing his husband with his throat arched back, his black curls falling around his face, was enough to make Ben’s heart swell and his shaft ache just watching him. The sounds coming out of Poe too were just...truly something to listen to. Beautiful. 

“I thought about you too,” Ben said softly. “Considering how warm you are, I would have loved to be inside you sooner rather than later. You would have liked that, wouldn’t you? Maybe you, riding me, while bringing yourself to climax?”

”Yes, Ben. Stars, I missed that.”

”Do you want to stop? Do you want to get on top of me? Take what you missed?”

”Please.”

It was finding the lube that they kept around that was helpful — preparing Poe, and stars, he was tight. “Poor Commander Dameron,” Ben said sympathetically. “Someone hasn’t been taking care of you enough.”

”You always — stars, Ben, right there! — take care of me.”

“You want more of that, Poe?” Carefully, Ben angled his finger to hit Poe’s prostate. 

“Yeah.” Poe’s breathing sounded heavy, perfect, actually. “I...think I’m ready. Ready to take you.”

Poe sank onto Ben’s shaft, riding it again and again, even as Ben ordered him to touch himself. Over and over again, and Poe felt so tight and warm and comforting, and the fact that a profoundly beautiful man was riding him...well, it just made things better. 

“Beautiful,” Ben murmured. “So beautiful, my Poe. Tell me how much you missed me.”

”So much...” Poe gasped even as he lowered himself onto Ben’s shaft again and again. “Too much, my Ben...”

”I thought of you,” Ben murmured. “I’d...kriff myself on my fingers imagining you were inside me.”

”Damn, Ben...”

“I imagined being inside you, making you happy. I’ve been too far away from you, love.”

”I have too.” Poe ground himself down on Ben’s shaft, moaning even as his strokes got faster, more concentrated. “Oh, Ben...”

He came, splattering both their bellies with his seed. Ben followed, groaning — the heat of Poe was almost too much for him. 

The two of them lay together in that moment, sticky with Poe’s climax, and Ben stroked Poe’s hair. 

“Welcome home, Poe Dameron,” Ben said, running a hand over Poe’s hair, over the curve of his shoulder. 

Poe sighed contentedly. “It’s good to be home. Here, with you.”

They settled into sleep, and for the moment, Ben was content. 

 


End file.
